


Iced Americano and Ass

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren's just trying to help, Levi's grossed out anyway, M/M, They're just such dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just take it, Levi. You're offending your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Americano and Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



“Want a drink?” Eren offered his iced americano to his boyfriend.

To his offence, Levi wrinkled his nose. “Eren, that’s disgusting.” They had been dating for almost a year! They made out all the damn time. Why did it matter that Eren had a drink from it first?

“You should have at least _one_. You’re cooking out here.” He indicated Levi’s sweat-stained shirt with a nod of his head.

“I’m aware,” Levi replied curtly. He couldn’t wait to have a bath. “That doesn’t mean it isn’t unhygienic.”

Eren sighed, “Levi, come on. You’re being ridiculous. You need to cool down.”

“I’m serious. It’s gross. I’m not doing it.” Levi regarded the sweat on Eren’s upper lip with disdain before turning to leave. 

Eren threw his free hand up. His skin was freaking _pink!_ He obviously needed a damn drink. “Levi, you literally ate my ass last night.” The man spun around, murderous glare plastered on his face. Like that scared Eren. He was used to that by now. He walked past him, thrusting his cup into Levi’s hands. “Drink some. Maybe you’ll stop bitching about how hot it is, Dracula.”

“I do _not_ look like Dracula!”

Eren snorted. “No, you’re right. Dracula would have bought better sunscreen. Come on. I’ll make you some tea when we get back to the hotel.”

Levi growled and took a long sip of the coffee. He scoffed. He preferred the taste of Eren’s ass.


End file.
